Time Slime
"Time Slime" is the first episode in Season 1 of Bravest Warriors. This episode has been viewed by over 7,000,000 people. Synopsis The Bravest Warriors are requested to thwart the madness of a time device that's gone haywire. Plot At the Bravest Warriors' home base; Chris, Danny, and Beth receive a Red Honk emergency call from Gayle, a supreme chancellor from the moon of Glendale. After meeting at the Glendale Time Station, Gayle reveals that she and Wallow had a romantic history together on Venus, much to Pixel's jealousy. Gayle introduces the Bravest Warriors to Professor Fartsparkles, who created the Fartsparkles Time Generator ''in order to keep the flow of time pumping properly. He claims that due to the generator having an artificial intelligence it has developed a case of the ''Fartsparkles effect, and thereby, it has become very moody. Since the generator is malfunctioning, it has created a time loop, and infinite copies of Gayle and The Bravest Warriors. The group proceeds to the generator's core in an attempt to break the cycle, but they find out that the future copies of them had died trying. Now locked in with no chances of escaping, Gayle grieves over the future Wallow's death, saying how all her "moop" prevented her from happily being with him. The present Wallow claims he never stopped loving her, and the two of them kiss passionately. Witnessing true love for the first time, the generator's moodiness lessens. Chris instructs Wallow and Gayle to smooch harder, an idea that works effectively. In the midst of their kissing, Pixel awakens and angrily takes control of Wallow's left hand and throws Gayle into the generator's core, killing her. The generator, now witnessing heartbreak for the first time, becomes enraged. Creating a stream of electric energy, the generator strikes down and kills each of the Bravest Warriors one by one. Not too long after, the succeeding Bravest Warriors who were behind the current ones in the time loop arrive at the core, only to see the two sets of dead copies that are their predecessors on the ground. They all change their minds and refuse to fix the generator. Chris recommends "time clamps" as a solution and Wallow says he will call Gayle, which Pixel denies. Characters Major Characters *Chris *Danny *Beth *Wallow Minor Characters *Pixel *Glendaliens **Gayle the Glendalien **Professor Fartsparkles Cameo *The Passenger Trivia *The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the slimy substance that was used to return Professor Fartsparkles to his "time nap". *A gag is that when anybody calls the Bravest Warriors dorks, Danny will give them the finger (also known as up yours). Videos Time Slime (Bravest Warriors - Ep. 1 Season 1 On Cartoon Hangover)|Episode Time Slime Animatic (Bravest Warriors - Ep. 1 Season 1)|Animatic Sassy Moments Time Slime - Bravest Warriors Behind the Scenes|Behind the Scenes Storyboard For see the original storyboard of this episode, click here. Goofs *When Chris says "We're on our way", his arm is gone for a short second. *Beth is also here from Glendale, however there is another Beth with pink hover pants. *In the animatic, the warriors went to the Fartsparkle's chamber. Gayle's outline is thin from the animatic. *When Gayle tells what the Fartsparkles Effect is called,her arm is missing. Gallery To see the gallery, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1